sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Dubloon-class frigate
The Crimson Dubloon class frigates are highly advanced air-defense frigates in service with the North Frequesuan Navy. These ships were built for air-defense but they also have weapons onboard to attack surface and submarine targets, for example: the Slamdunk Missile and Mk. 46 Torpedoes. The primary weapon is the Mk51 Vertical Launch System, each with 32 Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile and 32 UM-1B. During ballistic missile tests in the Pacific ocean near Fortuna Belli, the SMART-L long-range air and surface surveillance radar proved its range capability: 2000 km max. Because of these results, the Syndicate has decided to equip all four ships with about 8 S-500 missiles per ship. Several of the Crimson Dubloon-class frigates carry BGM-109 Tomahawk cruise missiles since 2005. In 2017 the Old Continent nation of Cialan decided to buy six Crimson Dubloon class frigates as part of an ongoing naval modernization program. These ships are expected to be delivered over the coming two to three years. General characteristics Type: Air-defense and command frigate Displacement: 6,050 tonnes (full load) Length: 144.24 m Beam: 18.80 m Draught: 5.18 m Propulsion: 2 propeller shafts, controllable pitch propellers, 2 UM 16V6ST diesel engines, 8.4 MW each, 2 Shrooms Royce Spey SM1C gas turbines, 18.5 MW each, 4 GEC Alsthom Paxman diesel-generators, 1650 kW each Speed: 30 knots Range: 4000+ nmi at 18 kn Complement: 252 Electronics *Standard Integrated Combat system (SIC) *SMART-L long-range air and surface surveillance radar *APAR air and surface search, tracking and guidance radar (I band) *DECCA NAV navigation radar *Scout (low probability of intercept) surface search/navigation radar *IRST long-range surveillance and tracking system *Mirador optical surveillance and tracking system *DSQS-24C hull-mounted sonar, medium frequency *Mk XIII IFF system Armament 6×8 Mk41 vertical launch system with 8 cells each Standard armament: 16×4 Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile, 40 UM-1B universal missiles, 8x RGM-90 Slamdunk anti-ship missile 2 Goalkeeper CIWS guns 1 Oto Melara 127 mm/54 dual-purpose gun 2 Oerlikon Contraves 20 mm machine guns 2 twin MK32 Mod 9 torpedo launchers with MK46 Mod 5 torpedoes Aviation facilities: Hangar and flight deck for 1 RA-790 Cheetah helicopter Domino Bomber Incident In mid-2017 the Crimson Dubloon class frigate Black Pearl sparked an international diplomatic crisis by shooting down an aggressively manoeuvering Old Dominion bomber in the Pacific south-west of Frequesue. The bomber, a model of Japanistani make, according to the NFN made 'aggressive gestures' toward the ship and flew with its transponder switched off. The ship's captain then gave the order to launch two SM-2 missiles, the second of which brought the bomber down. None of the aircraft's crew survived. Although the shootdown sparked a serious international incident and tensions between the Old Dominion and the North Frequesuan Trust which eventually lead to the NFT grudgingly agreeing to repay the cost of the airframe, no apology was ever issued (a statement by the NFN simply spoke of an 'unfortunate incident', but did not admit guilt). Upon their return to La Palma the crew of the Black Pearl were awarded Combat Action Ribbons and the captain received the Freedom Eagle, an award given to those who have shown 'great courage under enemy fire'. The Old Dominion strongly protested the decision to give the award, a protest which the Syndicate ignored. Category:Warships Category:NFT Armed Forces Category:CATO Military Weapons